Stellaris Custodes
Armored knights, beings of pure Cinder. Sol's original servants, they are used to guard the most important of places sacred to Sol. They are rarely seen in the wider realm of the Garden and stick to their charges. Legends claim they were created to fight a great war. They are so rarely seen, they mostly exist as legends. Nature The Custodes are beings made by Sol, as Cinder based 'godlings' with their bodies being physical, but with Ultra Dense tissue that makes them incredibly strong, durable to the point of being bulletproof, and bearing superhuman endurance. This is before the Cinders are brought into the equation, meaning, they never have to sleep, eat, are practically immune to diseases and resistant to the more...'insane' of maladies, like the waves of pure chaos unleashed by beings such as Akreious, and outright immune to conventional Necromancy. Each one was created using a 'Faux Soul' an artificial soul created by Sol, and programmed for absolute loyalty, as well as programming it into their DNA. Champions of Soul, the ones who glow golden, bear greater amounts of Cinders in their body, and are similar in nature to the Aspects to better insure their loyalty. Appearance Internally the Custodes are golden, glowing humanoids, some resemble humans, others having glowing features. All of them have glowing golden wings on their back, which are armored. Most wear golden armor with blue drapes, similar to the Armor Sol commonly wears in angeloid form. Their armor, however, more closely resembles power armor, than simple plate armor. Their only known form of Cinder magic, is in their wings, allowing them to fly anywhere, and their lack of a need to reload their weapons. Champions of Sol The Higher ranking members of the group, where most resemble angelic beings in power armor, the Champions are almost like angelic mechs. Most are armed with a sword with an energy blade and a shield. They are much stronger than the normal versions. Weapons and Armaments * Blaster Halberds: The average Custodes is armed with a halberd with a gilded blade and obsidian shaft. The blade is doubled with a blaster on the spear head. This blaster fires Archon Energy charged shots, making them suited for attacking higher beings, the simple plasma bolt is best suited against mortal beings. The blade itself is a vibroblade made from the same material that forms their armor and the armor plating of the Sol Guardians. * Armor: Made from Cinder infused Titanium, they are also blessed with High/Holy Magic to combat creatures of the dark and their weapons. * Champions Garb ** Armor of Champions: These thick suits of magical power armor, are large, and more powerful. They are made of Cinder blessed Lunar Titanium, making them theoretically indestructible and also lighter than the normal armor, and thus making them faster. This lightweight and their natural reflexes means that they could potentially have a fist fight with a speedster. ** Blade of Champions: The blades of golden energy for these massive (by human standards) swords, is composed of multi-layered Plasma, condensed with Cinders and High Magic, making them extra offensive against hellish and Eldritch Creatures. ** Shield of Champions: These large metal shields that bear the screaming faces of a man, sport Hedron Shields which blocks extra-phase energy, magical energy, graviton waves, and such, as easily as they stop they stop normal weapons. The physical shield itself is made of the same thing as their armor. They also can generate an Archon field that is painful to higher beings. ** Super Energy Array Plumage: The armor on their wings, doubles as a weapons system, transforming their internal Cinder reserves into beams of Super Energy, that no mortal thing should be able to survive in theory. Trivia * Besides the Adeptus Custodes from Warhammer 40K, the SC are partially inspired by the Angels from Darksiders and the Asgardians from Marvel Comics. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Metaverse Series